Dulces fantasias
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: Cooper recibe una visita inesperada, un pequeño héroe va verle para pedirle un favor. podra resisirse y continuar con su trabajo...o caera bajo los encantos de ese lindo chico? SLASH Cooper x Ben ;3 espero les guste


Hola, chicas XD jejejeje =W= hace tiempo me pasaron a pedir un fic de mi queridísimo Albedo y un personaje un tanto extraño ;3 pero me agrado el reto y aquí les dejo lo que podría ser una continuación del Kevin x Albedo

BD jijijijiji XD espero les guste este desfogue de mi perversión ajajaja está muy muy bueno ;3 ojala les guste y me dejen un review. OWO las quiero OWO

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Título: dulces fantasias **

**Serie: Ben 10  
Pareja: Cooper x ben, cooper x albedo.**

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, ben? – aquel rubio tecnopáta le sonreía amistosamente al dueño del omnitrix, aunque estaba un poco asombrado de que hubiera llegado solo. – ¿Dónde está la bella Gwen y Kevin?

-No pudieron venir, Gwen tiene examen mañana y Kevin dijo que tenía "negocios" -. El chico sonrió y entorno sus ojos esmeraldas suavemente. –Pero era urgente que viniera a verte, necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Qué necesitas? – Cooper le miraba a detalle, ben siempre le había parecido lindo, incluso de niños, tan valiente, tan impredecible, adorable; a veces más que Gwen.

-Un "no sé qué cuántico nevusino" -. Le dijo el castaño sonriendo como un niño que pide a sus padres un hermanito. Aquella frase provoco un risa en el rubio, ben siempre era muy ocurrente.

-¿Y cómo planeas que te construya tu "no sé qué", si no sé qué es? – Cooper puso una mano en la cabeza de su amigo, disfrutando al fin ser más alto que el héroe del universo.

-con un plano -. Le sonrió el joven héroe sacando de la bolsa de su pantalón un pequeño cuadrito de papel azul, el cual fue desdoblando con mucho cuidado hasta que logro mostrarle la estructura de aquel aparato que necesitaba. – ¿vez, es fácil para ti; no? – le miro ilusionado, acercándose sutilmente al rubio. – por favor, Cooper.

Aquel tecnopata tomó el plano y lo miró mientras se dejaba caer en un banquito, frente a su mesa de trabajo.

-sí, te lo tendría en dos días.- le dijo Cooper observando los complicados y detallados circuitos. De pronto algo cálido se apoyó en su espalda y unas manos pasaron cerca de su cuello, rodeándole suavemente como un abrazo

-¿tanto tiempo? – una voz prominente de atrás Cooper le susurro suavemente. –porque yo sé que puedes armarlo en menos tiempo – y una suave y cálida piel acaricio la mejilla del rubio.

Aquel gesto dejo helado al tecnopata, Ben le había tomado por su presa. Su cuerpo se tensó y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver una sonrisa maliciosa adornaba los labios del joven de ojos color esmeralda. Podía haber jurado que era un accidente, pero viendo eso, sabía que ni lo imaginaba ni era accidental, Ben le estaba coqueteando.

-No… no tengo los materiales -. Jadeo el chico sintiéndose nervioso, tratando de disimular el temblor de su cuerpo.

-pero yo si -. El jovencito le susurro, acariciando el borde de su oreja con sus labios. –

¿Podrías construirlo para mí?

-Lo… lo haría, ben. Pero tengo un poco de trabajo -. Le dijo mostrándole otro escritorio lleno de máquinas a medio construir.

-Por favor, lo necesito -. El joven de ojos esmeralda le beso en la mejilla y con un movimiento rápido se sentó en las piernas del rubio. –vamos Cooper, por favor -. Y antes de recibir una negativa, tomo el rostro del tecnopata y le beso suavemente. -¿sí? – le ronroneo cual minino.

Cooper no fue capaz de oponerse, y aunque lo intento, cada una de sus palabras fue acallada por un beso fugaz y delicioso. No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero comenzó a armar aquel dispositivo; y se dio cuenta cuando ya llevaba más de la mitad armado.

-¡muchas gracias! - Ben estaba sentado a su lado mirando como el rubio armaba todo con delicadeza, sentado coquetamente en el borde de la mesa, meneando sus pies y sonriéndole suavemente. –eres un amor Cooper.

-¡Auch!- aquellas palabras distrajeron al rubio y se golpeó la mano con un fierro. El castaño disfrutaba verlo tan nervioso y varias veces se había inclinado hacia el rubio logrando que jadeara, se estremeciera o simplemente se sonrojara.

-¿me permites? - el chico tomo la mano del tecnopata y comenzó a besar aquel lugar donde la piel comenzaba a hincharse y tornarse roja debido al golpe. –pobre Cooper, ¿te duele? – le pregunto suavemente.

-nhh…no…no me duele -. Jadeo el rubio nervioso, sintiéndose más que nunca comprometido a terminar un trabajo, inconscientemente deseaba más de esas amorosas recompensas que el chico le estaba dando. –terminare pronto.

El castaño extendió su mano y acaricio el rostro de su amigo suavemente. Cooper se dejó mimar mansamente como un felino y mientras suspiraba, se percató de un detalle.

-el omnitrix… - los ojos del rubio se abrieron y sujetó aquella mano con fuerza levantando la manga para buscar el dispositivo.-¿Dónde está?

-ups… -el chico sonrió y se jalo, zafándose del agarre del tecnopata, tomo el dispositivo regenarador cuantico nevusino y echo a correr tratando de escapar.

Los ojos de Cooper se iluminaron por un instante y varios cables salieron del techo y de entre las maquinas. Aquel impostor logro escapar de algunos, pero antes de salir al mundo, un cable le sujeto del tobillo y le jalo bruscamente.

El chico cayo de rodillas en los primeros escalones. Aquel brusco movimiento provoco que la peluca que cubría su níveo cabello cayera al piso y mientras los cables le arrastraban y le enredaban como una telaraña, y el chico seguía intentado escapar.

El chico se quedó colgado a mitad del taller de Cooper, retorciéndose y gimiendo sin poder zafar sus manos de aquellos cables.

-y bien… ¿Quién eres? - Cooper le miraba desde abajo, aun sentado en su silla, esperando una explicación. Un cable le regreso el dispositivo, que el chico había dejado caer cuando le capturaron. -¿y para que quieres esto?

-¡ah! - el chico no respondió al instante, pero al ver que sus esfuerzos eran infructuosos, desvió la mirada y comenzó a hablar. –Albedo, me llamo Albedo, y lo necesito…nhh! - el joven jalo sus manos con fuerza, quería escapar.

-¿para qué? – el rubio le guardo aquel dispositivo. – ¿Por qué disfrazarte de ben? ¿Si tanto lo querías, por que no lo pediste tú mismo?

-por qué no me lo habrías dado, y lo necesito ya -. Le objeto el Galván, los cables que rodeaban su cuerpo se apretaban más cada vez que se jalaba, sentía el palpitar de su pulso en sus muñecas y piernas. –ah, no tienes que ser tan brusco, no tenía intensión de lastimarte, no vengo armado -. Le objeto el albino. –si hubiera querido, lo habría hecho ya.

-eso no me dice nada, ¿Quién eres? – el tecnopata le miro a los ojos, disimulaba bien su sorpresa, pero no podía alejar su vista de aquel chico, era…idéntico a ben.

-te… te lo diré, si me bajas -. El Galván le miro suplicante.

-No estás en condiciones de negociar.- el rubio le miro bastante molesto por el engaño.

-ah…por favor, estas lastimándome -. Le insistió y aquella carita de cachorro logro convencer al rubio, aquel chico era igual a ben, cada uno de sus gestos, sus movimientos… y Cooper comenzaba a ceder.

Los cables bajaron al chico, mas no le libraron. Albedo quedo de rodillas en el piso, aun cautivo por algunos cables que apenas le permitían moverse.

Muy a regañadientes, el joven albino le relato su historia, omitiendo algunos detalles, los suficientes como para quedar como víctimas, sin levantar las sospechas de Cooper.

-tenía que conseguirlo, ya no soporto este cuerpo -. Albedo le miraba, con sus ojos primorosamente adornados con lagrimitas cristalinas. –Llevo tanto tiempo así…ya…ya no puedo más… - se jalo un poco, acercándose al tecnopata, temblando como un pequeño minino asustado. –por favor, Cooper…ayúdame, yo… yo haría lo que fuera.

-y si eres el asistente de Azmuth… - Cooper le miraba de reojo y trataba de no dejarse seducir. -¿Por qué no construiste el bioregenerador tú?

-no tengo herramientas -. Le murmuro, jalándose un poco más, sintiendo como los cables se aflojaban. –ya…ya lo habría hecho si no. Cooper, por favor, te lo suplico…

El rubio se resistía, apenas a aquellos ojos tan hermosos y esos pucheros tan monos. No caería…no…

-yo… podría "ser tuyo"…- le murmuro bajito, con las mejillas rojas. El tecnopata se quedó en shock, aquello no se lo esperaba.

-¿Qué? – el tecnopata se puso en guardia, aquellos cables se tensaron y albedo gimió. –no, yo no… no me ofrezcas eso.

-¿Por qué? – el pequeño le miro tristón, casi como si aquellas palabras le hubieran herido. – ¿acaso…. no te gusto?

-no, no es que… bueno yo…

-¿Creías que era Ben…no? Por eso dejaste que te tocara… - murmuro el chico de ojos escarlata. –solo porque te creías que era ben…

-sí, yo… creí que eras el -. Le dijo Cooper sintiéndose basura por hacer sufrir al peliblanco. Parecía realmente dolido por ser comparado.

-siempre es así… - albedo dejo caer la cabeza con pesar. –Ben siempre recibe toda la atención… Ben siempre ha sido el predilecto, en todo… pero… - logro zafar una mano y la tendió hacia el Rubio. –nuestro cuerpo es igual….cada centímetro cada filamento capilar, no puedes negarlo, Cooper… - le sonrió con un aire de melancolía. –cuando te toque, te estremeciste -. Le murmuro. –no te molestaron mis besos.

-pero yo…yo creí…! – el chico comenzó a perder el control sobre su tecnología y sus cables se aflojaron, permitiendo que el chico se escapara de su agarre, y se acercara gateando lentamente hacia su captor.

-puedo serlo -. Le murmuro el chiquillo poniendo su mano sobre la pierna del tecnopata. –puedo ser lo que tú quieras, Cooper… puedo ser Ben para ti.

El rubio sintió como se le erizaba toda la piel, aquellos ojos le miraban suplicantes. Tenía que negarse, tenía que resistirse, porque Albedo no le gustaba; a él le gustaba Ben.

-Coo…per?- le ronroneo el chiquillo de ojos carmesí se acercó, deslizando sus manos por el pantalón del rubio, acariciándole suavemente hasta llegar a su pecho, quedando tan cerca de él, tan íntimo, que susurrarle no era un problema. –Cooper, déjame hacerlo….ayúdame, yo…seré lo que tú quieras.

-no… no eres Ben… - jadeo con dificultad, pero Albedo le callo con un beso, al que Cooper ni siquiera se intentó resistir.

-no quiero serlo… tan solo esta vez, seré Ben, y solo para ti -. Albedo sabía bien que el Castaño estaba enamorado de Kevin, y esos dos se hacían tontos, Kevin fingía no sentir nada por Ben, y Ben… bueno, era Ben, él no estaba ni enterado de que sentía algo más profundo que una amistad. – Seré ben, te amare… -todos lo sabían, incluso Cooper. – solo para ti.

El joven Galván se acercó un poco más y se sentó en las piernas del tecnopata, poniendo las manos del chico en su cadera y acercándose para un beso más, uno un poco diferente.

-te quiero, Cooper -. Le murmuro sonriendo, poniendo esa linda carita de cachorro, entornando sus ojitos y acercándose, hasta que sus labios rozaban los de Cooper al hablar. – ¿y tú…me quieres?

El rubio jadeaba sintiendo la necesidad de probar esos labios otra vez.

-si…te quiero…

Y aquellas manos se aferraron al pequeño y delicado cuerpo de Albedo.

-eres mío, Cooper….- sonrió el chico con malicia. –mi amado Cooper. Dime, dime? Te ha gustado?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- BD fin del fanfic -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

;3 jejejeje espero que si y me regalen un review XD

=W= preguntas y respuestas o cantas bomba son bien recividas


End file.
